The overall goal ofthe Administrative Core is to provide oversight, coordination, and integration of Center activifies. The Specific Aims are to: 1) Coordinate and integrate the scientific aims ofthe Projects and Cores, track their progress and outputs, and make adjustments as needed as the activities of the Center progress;2) Conduct resource management planning to assure that Project and Core needs are met;3) Organize meefings ofthe Project and Core leaders, facilitate interacfions and disseminate recommendations by the External Advisory Committee;4) Track the progress and success of Career Development and Community Engagement Plans;and 5) Prepare Center-wide reports, and communicate with NIEHS, EPA, and other participafing research, training, and community units or organizations. The Core will operate through an Executive Committee composed of Administrafive Core personnel (Core Leader/PI;Core Co-Leader and Pediatric Health Specialist) and Leaders of each ofthe Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core will ensure coordination of Center activities and plan and assess resource management within and across Cores and Projects. At regulariy scheduled meetings, Executive Committee members will track accomplishment of research goals according to the proposed fimeline, and review coordination and resource needs across the Projects and Cores, to identify the most efficient use of the infrastructure and communications to resolve needs as they arise. Implementation ofthe Center's Program Integrafion plan is a central responsibility ofthe Administrative Core to capitalize on the synergy potential between Projects, the Environmental Biostatistics Core, and with other Centers and investigators throughout the Michigan Research Corridor (made up of UM, Michigan State, and Wayne State Universities). The Core will interact with the External Advisory Board and other Stakeholders to optimize research and translation outputs. Finally, the Administrative Core will implement a Career Development and Training plan and ensure that these acfivities are fully integrated with the Center's research projects and Environmental Biostatistics Core.